Crimson Butterfly parody
by chiffre2
Summary: Un village maudit attend en silence leur prochain sacrifice. Cette fois, ils n’échoueront pas, et les portes de l’enfer seront fermées pour toujours! Dommage qu’ils soient tombé sur Alfred et Matthew… xD Aucun paring, très stupide. T au cas ou
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! LOL, voilà ce qui arrive quand je joue à des jeux vidéos d'horreurs pour ensuite regarder hetalia xD. Aussi, cette idée m'est venue quand, sur fanfiction, j'ai vraiment trouvé une histoire qui reliait hetalia à Crimson Butterfly, sauf que bien sûr, l'histoire était sérieuse. Mais plus je jouais au jeu, plus je mourais d'envie d'en faire une parodie xD._

_Pour finir je m'excuse en avance pour l'orthographe, j'ai fait mon possible pour bien corriger, mais disons que l'orthographe s'est pas trop mon truc… Alors bonne lecture! _

Alfred et Matthew marchaient sur le bord du lac où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer quand ils étaient petits. Enfin, c'était surtout Alfred qui avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent faire un tour par ici. Pour son frère, cet endroit ne faisait que lui rappeler un mauvais souvenir…

« Hé Matt!!! Tu te souviens quand on venait ici jouer au foot et quand tu es tombé de la falaise!? »

Matthew soupira, son jumeau pouvait être vraiment stupide parfois.

« Alfred, je n'est jamais décider de jouer au foot ce jour-là, s'était TON idée et s'était TON idée aussi de me plaquer alors que je me tenais juste à côté de la falaise!!!! »

« Ha oui, que de bons souvenirs. Mais après j'ai agi en vrai héros et j'ai été cherché du secours pour te sortir de là, parce que bien sûr, tu étais trop faible pour -»

Et c'est à cet instant précis que Matthew mit son cerveau sur stand-by. Chose qu'il avait appris à faire assez souvent depuis qu'Alfred avait appris ses premiers mots. Alors pendant que son frère parlait de son exploit héroïque et de McDonald (dieu seul sait comment il en était arrivé là), Matthew remarqua un étrange papillon rouge fluorescent volé à travers le bois. Il se dit qu'il avait le choix, faire semblant d'écouter Alfred ou essayé de comprendre s'il était schizophrène et voyait vraiment des papillons fluorescents.

«- et le gars aurait pu avoir un fusil! Mais quand j'ai dit çà la cour, personne ne m'a pris au sérieux alors j'ai fait expl- »

Okay, le papillon l'emportait. Donc, sans que son frère ne s'en aperçoive et grâce à son invisibilité naturelle, Matthew se mit à suivre le papillon.

«- s'est pour ça que depuis ce jour j'ai toujours une grenade à porté de main……… Matti? »

C'est après un long moment où il s'était parlé tout seul qu'Alfred remarqua enfin que son frère avait disparu. Au loin, il le vit poursuivre une espèce de papillon rouge et tenta de le suivre quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Alfred Jones bonjour! »

« ALFRED! Ou es-tu espèce d'imbécile!!!! »

Et Alfred grogna, s'était Arthur.

« …… Bonjour Arthur. »

« Alfred, si toi et Matthew ne revenez pas immédiatement dans la prochaine heure je jure que vous serez interdis de sortit pour les prochaines années!!!! »

« On se calme grand-père, moi et Matti on voulait juste faire un peu d'exploration, ça nous rappelle de bons souvenirs cet endroit. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, toi et Matthew êtes en danger!!! Cette forêt est maudite, revenez immédiatement!!! »

Alfred se mit alors à rire. Son père adoptif ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi superstitieux.

« Okay Arthur, je te promets de faire attention à la grosse et horrible malédiction. Maintenant je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille chercher Matt, il poursuit une espèce de papillon fluorescent. »

« Un papillon fluorescent?!? ALFRED NON! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!! ÇA FAIT PARTIE DE LA -»

Et Alfred raccrocha en riant et ferma son cellulaire. Arthur pouvait être tellement bizarre parfois. Des fois, il se demandait lequel était vraiment l'adulte entre lui et le Britannique (c'est totalement Arthur xD). Non mais, une malédiction, franchement.

C'est alors que celui-ci se rappela qu'il avait toujours un Matti à rattraper. Parce que s'il perdait son frère, Arthur aurait vraiment une bonne raison pour vouloir le tuer. Heureusement pour lui, Matthew était encore visible, même s'il s'était éloigné assez profondément dans le bois.

Pendant un bon moment, il poursuivit son jumeau, en l'appelant, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre, étrange.

Pendant qu'Alfred le poursuivait, Matthew continuait à suivre le petit papillon rouge. Il entendait son frère l'appeler derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre. Il s'arrêta enfin quand il arriva à la terminaison du bois, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Après quelques minutes, Alfred réussit enfin à rattraper son frère.

« MATT! Réponds-moi la prochaine fois, bon sang… En passant, Arthur a appelé et il veut qu'on rentre, il dit qu'il y a une espèce de malé- »

Alfred s'interrompit un moment et devint aussi immobile que son jumeau. Devant eu se trouvait un vieux village abandonné et rongé par le brouillard et la noirceur de la nuit… Nuit? Il ne faisait pas jour juste deux minutes avant?

Matthew fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Alfred, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer… Je ne la sens pas trop cette histoire. »

Malheureusement pour lui, son frère ne partageait pas son avis, et il lui répondit enthousiasment :

« Génial!!!! On a un village pour nous tout seul! Aller vient Matti.»

« Mais… Mais…. Il y a deux minutes il faisait jour et maintenant il fait nuit! Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de tomber sur un village comme ça, au milieu de nulle part! »

« Écoute Matt, sincèrement je ne suis pas astronome alors moi les trucs d'éclipse solaire ou lunaire ou bien… Enfin bon, je n'ais absolument aucune n'idée de pourquoi il fait nuit, mais il doit bien y avoir une explication logique. Aussi, je suis nul en géographie alors, je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est-ce que ce village fait ici. Mais une chose est sûr Matti, on a un village pour nous tout seul!!!!! Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'une chance comme ça va se représenter hein? Jamais! Alors, arrête de faire ta poule mouillée et viens! »

Et c'est en soupirant que Matthew suivit son frère alors que ce dernier parlait de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour s'amuser dans un village abandonné. Mais, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du village, Matthew ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le nombre de papillons rouges augmentait…

Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre tout le monde!!!! Enfin tout le monde, surtout moi parce qu'en se moment mon compteur est à 0 reviews xD. Mais bon, sincèrement je fais plus sa pour m'amuser que pour les reviews, anyway mon compteur était déjà très bas avec mes histoires d'inuyasha alors pas grand changement ici :P.

Donc pour les rares personnes (s'il y en a xD) qui lisent mon histoire, voici la suite!!!

Chapitre 2

Arthur Kirkland faisait les cent pas dans son salon en maudissant Alfred de toutes les façons possibles. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fâché, et inquiet de toute sa vie.

*Je vais le tuer!!!! Attends qu'il rentre à la maison!!!! Il sera privé de sortit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!!!!....... S'il revient un jour à la maison… *

En soupirant, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de regarder une vieille photo de famille. Sur la photo, on le voyait lui, crier sur un jeune Alfred qui faisait une grimace à la caméra et un jeune Matthew qui essayait de le calmer.

Malgré toute sa colère, le Britannique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui la vie avec Alfred et Matthew (surtout Alfred), n'était pas de tout repos, mais même s'ils les avaient adoptés et qu'ils n'étaient pas ses vrais enfants, il les voyait comme tel.

Il fallait qu'il les sauve. Tant pis pour sa colère, il pourrait tuer Alfred un million de fois s'il le voulait quand il les ramènerait, lui et son frère, à la maison. Mais avant tout, il devait les retrouver.

Toute sa vie, Arthur avait cru au monde spirituel, aussi avait-il souvent eu la preuve de son existence. Et il savait absolument tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les cas insolites de la région. Si seulement il avait su que son imbécile de fils allait entrainer son frère (parce que c'est toujours de la faute d'Alfred xD) dans un des endroits les plus maudits qu'il connaisse, il l'aurait peut-être tué de ses propres mains quand il en avait la chance!!!!

*Allons Arthur… Ne pense pas à tuer Alfred pour l'instant, tu penseras à ça plus tard… Il est temps d'aller chercher mes fils. Gare à vous fantôme, vous allez rencontrer le grand Arthur Kirkland! *

* * *

« ATCHOU! »

« À tes souhaits Alfred. Dis, tu savais que quand on éternue ça veut dire que quelqu'un pense à nous? »

« Pffff! Encore une stupide superstition inventée par Arthur. »

Matthew se contenta de soupirer, parce que son frère avait un peu raison sur ce point. Arthur avait parfois tendance à exagérer et se montrait un peu trop surprotecteur avec eux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était surpris que son père adoptif ne les ait pas appelés. À moins que…

« … Alfred, est-ce qu'Arthur a appelé? »

« …………… Heu………………………………… Non? »

Alfred savait qu'il était mauvais menteur, mais s'il disait la vérité à son frère, alors Matthew voudrait partir et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de difficulté à influencer son jumeau, entre lui et Atrhur, Arthur l'emportait de loin. Mais Matthew n'était pas dupe, il allait répliquer quand lui et son frère virent quelqu'un entrer dans une des maisons du village. Quelqu'un avec la peau très pâle et un kimono taché de petites gouttelettes rouges… Les deux frères restèrent un moment figés, avant que Matthew ne brise enfin le silence.

« Alfred…. Je crois vraiment qu'on devrait s'ennal- »

« Mais on est pas tout seul ici! »

« Je sais Alfred, sauf que quelque chose n'est pas net ici, selon moi on devrait part- »

« C'est génial! Surement une autre personne qui veut profiter d'avoir un village pour elle toute seule! Aie, peut-être qu'il va y avoir une fête?! Aller vient Matthew on va suivre le type tout pâle! »

Et c'est en grognant que Matthew suivit à nouveau son frère alors que celui-ci l'entrainait vers une des grandes bâtisses sombres et ténébreuses du village... Une fois à l'intérieur, celui-ci se serra un peu contre son frère. L'endroit avait tout d'un décor de film d'horreur, toile d'araignée, poussière, taches rougeâtres sur le plancher…

Parfois, Matthew avait vraiment du mal à comprendre son frère… Lui qui avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanc juste parce qu'il avait écouté Le cercle, semblait pourtant incapable de voir tout l'horreur de cet endroit.

« Écoute Alfred j'ai vraiment peur… Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à la mai- »

« ALLO!!!!!!! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ICI?!? »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!?! »

« C'est évident non. »

Lui répondit son frère en riant.

« J'appelle le gars qu'on vient de voir passé. »

C'est alors qu'Alfred remarqua que Matthew ne lui avait pas lâché le bras, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mais c'est que le petit Matthew a peur! »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Alfred Jones serait mort en ce moment, mais malheureusement pour lui, Matthew ne possédait pas ce pouvoir. Et il ne put que répondre, alors que son frère continuait de se moquer de lui.

« Oui j'ai peur! Si tu écoutais un peu ce que je te dis pour une fois tu le saurais, mais non, s'est trop pour toi! »

« Aie je t'écoute tout le temps OK! S'est juste que parfois, ce que tu dis est un peu ennuyant alors s'est sûr que j'en perds des bouts. »

En rage, Matthew ne put même pas répondre à son frère. Mais il se dit que si le village n'était pas maudit ou hanté en ce moment, il allait bientôt le devenir, parce qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

« Allons s'est pas grave Matthew. On ne peut pas tous être comme moi, intéressant, héroïque, garismatif. »

« C'est CHARISMATIQUE espèce d'idiot! Et tu sais quoi, moi je m'en vais! Je te le laisse ton village, amuse-toi bien tout seul!»

Sur ce, Matthew abandonna son frère et sortit de la bâtisse. De toute façon, il préférait garder son casier judiciaire blanc.

« S'est ça va t'en! Au moins moi je ne suis pas une poule mouillée! »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il comprit enfin qu'il était seul qu'Alfred remarqua finalement l'état du bâtiment. D'accord, peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur, mais il ne devait pas reculé, parce qu'un héros ne reculait ja-

Crak

« … Mattie? »

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, Alfred aurait juré avoir entendu un-

Pom… Pom…. Crak.

Allons, pensa ce dernier, ce devait être Matthew qui était revenu parce qu'il était mort de peur ou parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Lentement, Alfred se dirigea vers les bruits étranges… Il entra dans une petite pièce fermée avec une porte en mur de riz japonais, qu'il fallait glissée pour ouvrir. Mais Alfred étant Alfred, ce dernier se contenta de passer au travers en riant. Il avait toujours trouvé les bâtiments japonais amusants.

Une fois dans la pièce, il remarqua que son frère ne s'y trouvait pas… Par contre, il y avait une drôle de femme avec des cheveux bruns courts, qui lui faisait dos. On pouvait clairement entendre ses pleurs et Alfred ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur… Juste un peu… Enfin bon, n'empêche qu'il y avait une femme qui pleurait devant lui, et un héros ne laisse pas une femme sans défense pleurer sans la réconforter.

« …. Heu madame?...... Est-ce que ça va? »

Quand la femme se retourna, la première chose qu'Alfred remarqua c'était qu'elle était vraiment pâle, et aussi que ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme! Quoique la première caractéristique était un peu plus importante que la deuxième…

« Doitsu? Doitsu? Doitsu?! »

Sur ce, la femme ou l'homme… Enfin bref la chose essaya de sauter sur lui. Alfred fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête… Il cria de manière très masculine. Ensuite, il ramassa le premier objet qu'il trouva et le jeta sur la femme homme, son premier objet étant un morceau de la porte qu'il avait défoncée en entrant.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'objet ne fit que passer à travers le fantôme!!!! Car il s'agissait bien d'un fantôme!

Et Alfred cria une seconde fois, un peu plus fort, mais toujours de manière très masculine alors que le fantôme s'approchait peu à peu de lui en gémissant. À nouveau, il attrapa le premier objet à sa portée, cette fois, il s'agissait d'un appareil photo, et allait le jeter quand, par accident, il appuya sur le bouton pour capturer l'image. Il y eut alors un flash et le fantôme recula en hurlant de douleur, pour finalement disparaitre dans le mur en gémissant : « Doitsu!? »

Après un bon 5-10 minutes sans bouger, Alfred réalisa enfin la situation. Cet endroit était réellement hanté!!!!

**********

Matthew marchait rapidement en direction de la sortie du village. Il avait TRÈS hâte de quitter cet endroit. Bien sûr, il se sentait un peu coupable de laisser son frère seul, mais il allait revenir, et ce avec Arthur. Par contre, plus il marchait à travers les rues désertent du village, plus il commençait à croire qu'il tournait en rond. Puis, en tournant un coin de rue, il fonça dans quelqu'un.

Sa première pensée fut : Alfred!?!

Mais ce n'était pas son frère qui se tenait devant lui…

« Da, on dirait bien que j'ai trouvé une petite souris égarée. »

Fin du chapitre 2

LOL, Doitsu s'est le surnom qu'Italy donne à Germany dans Hetalia, j'imagine que ça vous donne un indice sur notre fantôme ;) J'imagine que j'ai peut-être fait une faute de français en l'écrivant xD.


End file.
